nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandit Trouble - 2/06/2014
Paryicipants [[Kaguya Meek]] Bandit Trouble Meek Kaguya leant against the window of her small house, watching as the heavy rain of Amegakure fell from the sky. In the Kitchen her mother was cooking what smelt like bacon and eggs. Meek ran her hands through her white hair and laughed to herself; it was growling longer she could tell. Currently she wore a blue kimono that she used for sleeping mostly. She sat down at the table as her mother placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her as well as a small note from the Kage’s office. As Meek ate she would read the note, her eyes widening slightly before going back to their normal neutral state. “A bandit huh? I’m more impressed that they managed to slip past the jounin for so long.” She looked up and told her mother about her mission before heading to her room. In this house Meek had two rooms, the first was her bedroom where she changed into her normal attire; A black long-sleeved shirt, black pants and black flat soled boots all topped off with a thick red scarf that hid her lower face. In the second room stood what looked like a small Altar, a single katana with a black hilt and sheath rested in the stands atop the Altar. She picked up the sword with her left hand, holding it by the sheath just under the guard and left the house. Meek walked through Amegakure in simple silence, nodding hello to those she passed. The note she had read mentioned the bandit being last seen near the training fields and as such was Meek’s first point of search. She approached the training fields and frowned as she spotted a man who clearly did not belong in Amegakure. Approaching the man she noted the small Tanto strapped to his back; simple in design, a black hilted tanto in a white sheath with what Meek assumed was the bandit's clan symbol towards the base of teh sheath. His outfit was common with most bandits, a face mask that covered the lower half of his face keeping his eyes and forhead uncovered, a large cloak with excessive ammounts of dodgey patch work namely around the elbows and shoulders, brown pants. If that didn’t sell it to her the fact he was torturing a bird made it clear. “You’re the bandit that’s been lurking I take it?” Meek asked in a casual tone as she stepped around and stopped in front of him. “Hmm? And what’s ya point kid?” He replied, his voice making it clear he was ticked off “Well you confirmed it. I have to get rid of you now” Meek stated as her right hand reached towards the hilt of her katana. As her hand gripped the hilt she eyed the bandit and smiled “Due to a mission given to me by my Kage, I have to kill you or scare you off, but killing sounds much easier”. She stood only a foot away from the bandit, a perfect distance for her Iaido stance, with a single swift movement she could behead the bandit before he knew what she was doing. As she began the attack with a step forward the bandit’s eyes flicked up, his face now full of glee at the thought of a fight. “Too slow” The man stated as his left hand shot to the hilt of the tanto. In a single fluid movement he had lunged forward and drawn the tanto. Its short blade slicing into Meek’s shoulder before the bandit took on a defensive stance. Meek stumbled and almost dropped her Sword before crouching low. She grinned “time to try that new style” she drew her katana in a rather slow fashion before dropping the sheath on the ground. She jumped forward and swung the sword downwards with both hands. The Katana collided with the Bandits tanto as Meek’s feet hit the ground; however the bandit was prepared and kneed her stomach sending her stumbling backwards gasping for air. In this small space of time the bandit managed to land a third hit and fourth hit, a kick and a punch combo to the centre of her chest that sent her flying across the training field. Meek lay still, breathing heavily as rain fell around the two of them. Her katana was still in hand as she lay in pain on the hard, wet ground of Amegakure’s training grounds. A small cloud of dust had raised around her despite the wet conditions of the field. When the cloud of dust settled, Meek stood slowly and adopted a crouched stance before running forward. When close enough she swung diagonally only for the bandit to dodge to the right. Meek was ready and kept moving, until she was behind him with her back against his still keeping her fast past movement. After the two turned slightly, the bandit turning to face her as she kept back to back with him, Meek crouched as the bandit’s tanto flew in an arc where her head was. She rolled forward slightly until her left hand was placed on the ground, continuing the roll until she had suspended herself upside-down using her upper body strength to support her, she bent her elbow and began a spin. As she spun she extended a leg that would have collided with the bandit’s abdomen had he not jumped back. The bandit however was caught off guard, his balance leaving him as he attempted to dodge her furious attacks. Meek pushed off with her arm and landed back on her feet facing the bandit. With a grin she lunged forward and performed two diagonal slices in the pater of an “X” both of which connecting with the bandit, slicing his chest and abdomen. With a sickening scream the bandit fell to his knees, blood leaking from his body. Meek took a deep breath and wiped her bloodied sword on the shoulder of the man before walking back to pick up her sheath, sliding the sword into its home and walking back to the man. She positioned herself in an Iaido stance before drawing the sword in a horizontal fashion, slicing the man’s neck with clean precision, wiping the sword and her pants and sheathing the blade once more in a single fluid motion. As the Bandit drowned on his own blood Meek plucked off a small broach from his coat and walked past him, leaving the jounin to come and clean up the mess later. She twirled the broach in her fingers as she approached the Kage’s office after showing a group of ANBU her mission statement and being let in. She ran her hand through her hair and yawned at the sight of an empty desk “Baka Kage isn’t in” she mumbled as she placed the broach, her mission statement and a piece of paper with the words “Meek was here” written on it. With a stretch she left the building and entered the rain once more. She looked down at her bleeding arm and sighed knowing her mother would need to sew it back up. With the mission under her belt she headed home since there was nothing else to do in this rainy village. Her clothing had become waterlogged during the course of the fight, her hair sticking to her face as drops of water dripped from the fringe. She nuzzled her face into her large scarf and kept walking as the cold winds began "It just has to be winding AND raining, doesnt it" Approved by: